1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a movement detection device, an electronic device, a movement detection method, and a computer readable medium, and in particular to a movement detection device, an electronic device, a movement detection method, and computer readable medium for detecting movement using a tri-axial acceleration sensor.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in an electronic device, such as a mobile phone or the like, a tri-axial acceleration sensor is internally provided, acceleration component data is detected for each axial direction of the tri-axial acceleration sensor, and computation is performed of the inclination angle of the electronic device.
There is, for example, a proposal for a mobile electronic device in which acceleration data is detected by an acceleration sensor provide internally to a mobile phone, the amount of inclination for each of three axes is computed and which of the faces of the mobile phone faces in which direction is ascertained with respect to the ground, the acceleration occurring when a particular face of the mobile phone is tapped is detected, determination is made as to whether or not the applied acceleration is a threshold value or greater, and the face to which force has been applied is computed (see, for example, JP-A No. 2009-33651).